Diving Toy
|name = Diving Toy}} =Investigation= Laundry Room A cloaked person moved around the laundry room and then the person poured something into the dryer. When they heard a footstep from down the hall, the person quickly hid inside the closet inside the room. Lilly came skipping down the hall, happy to be participating and making new friends. She came to a stop in front of the laundry room, and walked in. She opened up the dryer and took out one of her green sweatshirts and took a deep sniff of it. She then suddenly fell down to the floor. The cloaked person came out and grabbed her feet and began dragging her. Foyer “Hey, has anyone seen Lilly?” Derek asked the group, looking around the foyer. Elliot, Noel, and Brandon all shook their heads. “Unfortunately, I haven’t, but I bet she’s just doing something productive.” “Like what?” “Oh, maybe her wash, or making friends… or something, I don’t know.” Brandon said, shrugging. “I wish I could tell you…” He was just about to say one more thing, but was interrupted by a message coming from the speakers again. “Dear contestants.. I would like to welcome you to join me at the pool, as there will be another pool party today. I hope you bring your bathing suits and.. your diving toys.” The voice said, breaking off into a laugh, and then there was silence. The silence was soon broken by a scream coming from the pool outside. The four rush outside to see Kelly standing by the edge of the pool. Her gaze was centered onto the bottom of the pool. Lilly was floating in the center of the pool, held down by something hidden deep under the water. “Wha-what the ****…?” Elliot barely uttered, looking into the water before running to get the others. Brandon and Noel go over to comfort Kelly. “Kelly, this might be painful, but tell me exactly what did you find?” Brandon said, rubbing her back. She looked at him then at Noel, then back to the ground. “We-well… I was getting ready to go for a quick dip, and when I got out here, I found Lilly in the water, floating like… That.” Kelly couldn’t look at the pool anymore, let along think about swimming in it. “It’s alright. We’ll try to find the murder. Won’t we, Noel.” Brandon said, smiling at both girls. As soon as the three stood up, the other members come running outside. They’re soon followed by Wilson. “Oh, how unfortunate… The killer slipped one by. I’m terribly sorry, and wish to help you the best I can; but for now, we need to figure this murder out first. Now if you’d please follow me back inside.” Wilson said, nudging the group to go inside. The remaining ten members walk inside, followed by Wilson as he closed the doors behind him. “Now, it has seemed as the killer among us has decided to kill one of the participants off. I would kindly ask the killer to refrain from killing another member… Unless it’s needed. But for now, let’s investigate the death, shall we? The victim was Lilly, and you’ll be able to investigate the body at the morgue. Hopefully, you’ll find something useful there. Then there’s the crime scene, of course, the pool area. You can search everywhere around the pool and even in it if you must. Finally, the last known whereabouts. Today, Lilly was last known to be at the laundry room, doing her wash. I’ll let you reminisce, if you must, but I will be back in five minutes.” Wilson said, as he turned his back and walked out. Quickly, the youngest members grouped up, and so did Jason, Kelly, and Oliver. The scene transitions to the group of the four''' '' “Alright, where do you want to investigate?” Brandon said, looking at Derek. “I’ll check out the last known whereabouts. Maybe all the detective games will help me out.” Derek stated. Brandon nodded. He turned to Elliot. “What about you?” “I’ll check out the morgue, though I doubt much information to gain from the body…” Elliot responded. “Alright, so Noel and I will investigate the crime scene.” The four young players nodded and were set. ''The scene goes to the group of three '' Jason, Kelly, and Oliver looked at each other. “I guess I’ll investigate the morgue.” Jason said. “Then I’ll investigate the crime scene.” Oliver stated, and Kelly nodded, not having to be told twice. ''The scene goes to the other three '' The other three members: Nick, Steven, and X; all sat around, not saying a word, until Wilson walked in with his two assistants. “Alright, time is up. I would like to ask, has everyone enjoyed the manor so far? Yes? Great! Now, onto the investigation. Who here would like to investigate the Crime scene?” Brandon, Noel, Oliver, and Nick raised their hands. “Alright, then please follow my lovely assistant, Cordelia, to the crime scene. Now, who would love to see the passed body of Lilly?” Jason, Elliot, and Steven raised their hands. “Then please follow Alice to the body. The rest of you, please follow me to the last known whereabouts.” Crime Scene At the crime scene, Brandon and Noel are hanging over the side of the pool. “Do you see anything?” Brandon asked, looking at Noel, only to receive a shake of her head. “Darn… Alright, I’m going to have to go in..” Brandon took his shirt off, placing it off to the side, and jumped into the water. Down at the bottom of the pool, he can see there was a large rock or boulder. There was rope attached to the rock, but Brandon couldn’t get close enough to examine it. Coming up for air, he told Oliver and Nick that he found nothing. “Damn, there goes most chances of finding something out.” Oliver said, sitting down on the lawn chair. “Wake me up when something is found.” Nick looks around the pool and sees that there is a small knife in the bushes over on the side. “Come check this out!” He shouted and the other three crowded around him. “What is it?” Oliver said, trying to peer over Nick’s shoulder. “It’s a knife; maybe the killer used it to cut something?” Nick said. “Like what?” Oliver said. “I don’t know, maybe rope.” Nick said, looking over at Brandon. “I didn’t see any, anywhere.” Brandon said, looking at the knife then back to the pool. “I guess that’s all then… Just the knife.” Oliver said, frowning. However, he quietly went back to the door. “Who else is coming with to the foyer?” The other three nodded and followed Oliver back inside. Morgue At the Morgue, Elliot looked around the body. He didn’t see anything on her upper body, but when he looked at Lilly’s leg, he found rope marks around her ankles. “Come look at this.” Elliot said to the others. Jason walked over to where Elliot stood. “What’s this?” “I don’t know... Rope burns from something holding her down, maybe?” “How did you know?” Jason asked, looking at Elliot. “I worked on the set of a few horror movies.” He responded, smiling. Steven stood over in the corner, didn’t even try to check out the body. However, he listened to what Elliot and Jason were talking about. “There are no puncture wounds and no abrasions… So what killed her?” Elliot mumbled, looking at Lilly’s face; he placed his hands on her face, moving it back and forth… He still saw nothing. “This is getting us nowhere.. Let’s just go back to the foyer.” Jason said, as he started for the door. “You go ahead, I’ll catch up later.” Elliot responded again, and Jason nodded. Jason and Steven walked out the room and down the hall. Elliot waited until he didn’t hear any more footsteps and put his hands on Lilly’s chest. He pushed down and released, and then he repeated this. Nothing happened until a little water came out of Lilly’s mouth. “Perfect.” He smiled and ran back to the foyer. Last Known Whereabouts The last known whereabouts was rather small, and unable to fit all the people investigating inside. Kelly looked around and casually walked to the closet and opened it up. Inside were multiple bottles of cleaning sprays, bleaches, and other toiletries. “****…” she said, closing the closet. Turning around, she walked over to Derek. “Anything?” Derek shook his head and squat down to open the dryer door. Derek was just about to grab a shirt when X knocked over a bottle of bleach. Jumping up, Derek closed the dryer by accident and some of the scent drifted from the clothes up to Derek’s nostrils. Derek suddenly dropped backwards onto the floor. “Derek!” Kelly quickly went to pick Derek up, but X stopped her. He then picked up the young man and carried him out to the foyer’s couch. Back at the Foyer “So you’re saying Derek fell down, unconscious, while in the laundry room? What caused it?” Brandon said, looking at Kelly. Her response was a mere shrug. “Did you find anything in there useful?” “Well.. I looked in the closet, nothing there. So I went over to Derek and he opened up the dryer door. But then, I don’t know how he did it, but that Mr. X guy spilled a bottle of bleach onto the floor. Derek closed the door to the dryer fast and fell over onto the floor. That guy then picked him up and brought him here.” She said, looking at the group before her. The group consisted of Brandon, Elliot, Noel, Jason, Oliver, and the unconscious Derek. “Well, the best we can do right now is to wait until he wakes up.” Brandon said, looking at Derek, then at the other two sitting in the corner drinking. “Will you two stop drinking for five minutes and actually try to solve the murder?” The two, however, ignored him and kept on drinking. “My, my.. Derek must be tired, yes? Or did he sniff something odd? Either way, he won’t be able to partake in the riddle that the killer has set forth for us today. But first, let us move to the pool area, and then I will read you the riddle.” Wilson said, standing at the door way leading to the pool. The conscious group of contestants followed Wilson out to the pool area, however, they didn’t feel like it at all. =Riddle= Pool Area "Welcome, welcome to the first actual pool meet. I did not wish for us to meet like this, but there is a killer among us, and he or she requested it. So, I have the first riddle that he, or she, set for us today. Now please bear with me, as I’m getting old, and my eyes aren’t what they used to be…" '“The sleepy old hollow sets its roots, Cut down, from a place with no boots. Find the clue, and it’ll set you right, Unlike Lilly, who lost all her might. Look in the place that is round, As it certainly might take you down. If you can figure this out, good, But I, for one, wish Lilly could.”' '' "Now that you have the clue, please, go and solve it. But watch out, the killer may try to sabotage you by leading you in the wrong direction. Now, when you hear the ringing of this bell, that means someone has solved the riddle.” Wilson said, hinting at the estate. The group quickly ran inside the estate, splitting up into the groups again. Brandon, Noel, and Elliot ran up the stairs. Kelly, Oliver, and Jason ran into the foyer. Steven and Nick walked into the kitchen. Brandon, Noel, and Elliot Upstairs “Do you see anything?” Brandon said, running past Noel and Elliot multiple times. “…No? Dammit. What could the riddle mean…” Elliot shrugged. “The sleepy old hollow sets its roots, cut down, from a place with no boots.” Elliot said, rubbing his chin. “Sleepy old hollow sets its roots? Does that mean like a tree setting its roots, or something?” In return, Brandon shrugged. “Cut down from a place with no boots.. Does that mean a place that doesn’t have any boots, like a closet or that?” “Or… a laundry room!” Elliot exclaimed, starting down the stairs again. Brandon followed him quickly pulling Noel with him. Laundry Room The three got to the laundry room, and began to rummage around in the room. Brandon pulled open the closet door and began looking in there. “****, there’s nothing!” Brandon shouted, closing the door again. Elliot had gotten on the floor in front of the dryer and opened it up. Remembering what happened to Derek, Elliot held his breathe as he rummaged through the dryer. Inside, he found a small piece of paper. The paper read, ‘9703’. Unsure of what it means, he takes it with him. “Brandon, Noel, look at this.” Elliot said, looking at the paper more. “9703, it’s like a code.” He remarked, turning it over to see the back of it. The back of the note had another riddle. “Listen to this, ''“Congrats, congrats, you found my code. Lilly’s death was of something I owed. She was too cheerful, even the day she died. Not once, ONCE, has she ever cried. It’s not over; there is still one more clue, And I made sure it was safe for you. Go to the place that is not hazardous, Once there, you’ll know the res-” "Huh… the ending it smeared… Oh well. The place that is not hazardous would be…” Elliot said, unable to finish the sentence.” “…s-safe…” Noel said, just barely though. Her voice was soft but the other two were able to hear it. “Yes! That’s it! The safe inside the study!” Elliot exclaimed again, running out. Brandon and Noel follow him. Jason, Kelly, and Oliver Foyer “What could the riddle mean?” Kelly said, looking at Jason and Oliver. “Who knows, well… Other than the killer.” Jason said, shrugging. “‘Look in the place that is round, as it certainly might take you down.’ Hmm… Well, when I hear round, I think of pool. But weren’t we already there?” “Yeah! But remember what Wilson said? ‘Lead you in the wrong direction’ Maybe the killer wanted us to come inside to throw us off track.” “I guess. Since I doubt the others are able to figure it out. Right?” Jason said, looking at the other two. Before one of them could respond, the group of three come running down the hall and into the study. They locked the door behind them. “Well then.” Kelly said, sarcastically. The three go out to the pool. Pool Out at the pool, Oliver headed for the knife to show the others, but realized that it was gone. “What the hell? Where’d it go?” Oliver said, looking behind the bushes. “Where’d what go?” Jason said, as he and Kelly walked up to him. “There was a knife here earlier. But now it’s gone, apparently.” Oliver said, sighing. He shook his head and stood up. “Well, there’s only so much time, we need to get started. Kelly, you can check the grille, Oliver can get the pool itself, and I’ll get the patio. Got it? Good, now go.” Jason said, running over to the patio. He searched through the bushes, getting stuck a few times, but ultimately found nothing. Kelly and Oliver had the same result as Jason. As they got closer together, they all sighed. “I hope whoever figures it out tells us…” Kelly said, looking at the ground, waiting for the bell. Nick and Steven Kitchen Nick and Steven walked into the kitchen, and Nick was the one to quickly grab two bottles from the kitchen. He handed one of the bottles over to Steven as the two sat down. “Let me guess. You don’t really care about this murder, like me, right?” Steven said. Nick nodded in approval. Neither of them talked for a while, until Nick finally broke the silence. “What do you think about Kelly and Noel?” He asked, taking a drink of his beer. “Kelly is hot, but she is a *****; too ****** for me. Noel is a quiet thing, but she is cute.” Steven said, smiling. “Too bad she’s always with that other kid. What was his name, Brandon?” Nick nodded. “He doesn’t seem like the type to be good with girls. I bet he paid her to be all lovey-dovey with him.” Nick just shrugged in response. “Nothing? You have nothing to say?? Why do I even bother?” “What…?” Nick said, confused. “See you in the morgue next week, loser.” Steven said, marching out of the room. Brandon, Noel, and Elliot II Study Back at the study, Elliot walked over to the safe and opened it up with the password. Inside were the knife and more rope. When Brandon saw the opportunity to tell the group about what he saw, he began to tell Noel and Elliot. “So that’s why…” Elliot said, his voice trailing off. Brandon nodded quickly, and looked at Noel. “Got it?” He said, and Noel nodded slowly. She opened her mouth to answer but the ringing of the bell outside interrupted her. “God… I hope it was us who figured it out.” Elliot said, nervously laughing. The other two laughed with him. Brandon walked over to the door and unlocked it; he walked out then. Noel and Elliot follow him to the pool area. Pool Area Back at the pool area, Wilson is standing with the other seven members. Derek had woken up and was standing with the other six near Wilson. “Congratulations! You three have figured out our first riddle! But beware; they will only get harder and harder as we go along. I know the killer is a sneaky one; he will try at all means to trick you.” Wilson said, as his voice gained a serious tone. He voice, however, grew cheerful again. “Anyhow.. You all must get dressed, as you will stand before the killer and present your case. Now, please, go put on your elegant clothes, and either a maid or a servant will be down to take you to the study to present your case.” Although Elliot, Noel, and Brandon knew, there was one other person that knew how the murder happened as well. =Stating your case= Inside the study, Elliot paces around the room. "You might have been clever to put chloroform into the dryer," he said. "I know the killer is you, Mr. X." "You used the butt of the knife to knock Lilly out," Oliver started, "then you dragged her out to the pool... And I know it was you Mr. X." "Then you use the rope to strangle her and then you threw her into the pool," Nick said, holding another bottle of beer in his hands. "I know it was you, Steven." "You tied a tight knot to her ankle and then another to the boulder at the bottom of the pool." Brandon said, smirking. "You're not fooling anyone, John, or should I say "Mr. X"." "I don't know how you did it, but I know you're the killer, Oliver." Steven said. "...Kelly..." Noel said, softly. "Steven." Jason said. "...You're might have pulled the wool over the others eyes, but not mine, Jason." John said. =Dinner= The Cards Once all the guests had presented how they thought the murder happened, Wilson walked into the room. “Ah, hello again everyone, I’m sure you all are having a great time here, other than the fact that there’s a killer among us. But, I reassure you, once you figure out whom the killer is, the game will be done. As of right now, the killer was pleased with one of your performances. The person who pleased the killer the most was… Jo- I mean, Mr. X! Congratulations! Now please be thrilled that you have been Spared this week. As for the rest of you, two of you will be Scared, and will be the next in the morgue,” Wilson said, laughing a little eerily. “Each of you will receive a letter, inside the letter is either a scared or a spared card.” Alice walked around, handing out cards to each of the guests. Slowly, one by one, they opened up their sealed fates. "Spared." All but Steven and Nick said. "This is outrageous! I shouldn't be Scared!" Steven said. "Well... I guess it only was a matter of time..." Nick said, walking out to the kitchen again. Revealation "Attention, attention! I would like to explain how the killer was able to produce this murder. Ahem... 'I'm sure you're all aware of our fellow contestant, Lilly, was a cheerful girl. But little did anyone know, she was only a wannabe Lilyeep. As a Pokemon fan, along with others in this house, I knew what I had to do for Lilly. I went into the laundry room with a bottle of chloroform, as Derek might have guessed. Hahah! Of course, Lilly right away smelled her freshly dryed clothes and fell unconscious. I dragged her out to the pool, tied her up by the ankle to a large boulder I set up previously. Threw the boulder into the pool, and Lilly showed suit. I'm sure she evolved into the afterlife when she was underwater. I hope you weren't all tied down. Until the next time, with great love, Your Killer.' With that being said, I wish you all good luck, and hopefully I will see you again tomorrow. Until then, good night." Wilson said, walking out of the foyer. =Next Time= "Looks like another victim in this game, hopefully you're not too allergic to fame." The voice said. Category:Episodes Category:Deces Manor Episodes Category:Patts9009's Fanon